


Sweet Mint

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Nash has unique ability, People has flavour, Tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash able to taste people's flavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Mint

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to NashAka. I love this new OTP so much.

Nash has the ability to taste people. Taste as in the identic flavour of the person through their lips.

//His lips is pressed to the lips of the person underneath lips, a passionate kiss they always share.//

It's not ability of something he said to be useful. Well, what benefit could he gain from determine someone's flavour?

//His tongue lick the lips tasting the outside before entering and begin to savour the flavour it holds.//

The flavour of many people is various in taste, aroma, and texture. Most people was either sweet or sour, the sweet flavour of sugar and honey for example, or the sour flavour of lemon and vinegar. There are, too, some people that holds bitter or spicy one.

//The sweetness immediately entered his mouth as their saliva mixed.//

The aroma and texture usually compatible with the taste like the real things. Like honey is not only sweet but also has soft texture and deluxe fragrance.

//The sweet flavour hold bit of spicy and refreshing in them. A pleasant surprise that Nash found liking to.//

Most people usually only hold one flavour. A few does have taste unique only to them, a combined flavour. Nash loves them the most because of the rare richness. It was intoxinating and he can't stop from devouring it.

//His tongue explored the inside of the mouth. Slow and demanding, then he bit into the lips to taste the blood, resulting in a grunt of pain from underneath him, it doubles the taste. Nash then let go of the red-haired youth, licking his own lips.//

Akashi Seijuurou is indeed taste like cherry mint.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry mint is also my favourite flavour by the way.


End file.
